british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Rotten Cheater
Dirty Rotten Cheater was a game show based on the American format of the same name. Gameplay At the beginning of the show, five contestants would walk up to their podiums, and open a monitor door, which showed if they were the Cheater, who would see all the answers to all the questions. After each contestant's name was read, they faced the camera and claimed to not be the Cheater; hence, the sole Cheater was lying. The game was played in four rounds. Each round began with a survey question, similar to those on Family Fortunes; the first round had one question, then two, then three, and finally back to one for the final round. In the first three rounds, each player gave one answer; if the answer was on a list of the top ten responses given, the player received an amount of cash equal to the value of its position on the list. If the answer was not on the list, no money was given. The Cheater could see the top ten list of answers, and could choose to either give a high-money answer to build their own total, or a lesser answer in hopes of throwing off suspicion. Unlike Family Fortunes, lower ranked answers were worth more money than higher ranked answers. The value of each answer was as follows: The First Two Rounds At the end of each of these rounds, the contestants were then given an opportunity to accuse one another of being the Cheater. After a few contestants had opined, they all secretly voted for whom they thought was the Cheater by pressing buttons that applied to each contestant; the contestants then revealed their votes from camera left to camera right. The first contestant who received three votes for that round was eliminated and lost all of the money in his/her bank. That contestant was then asked whether or not he/she was the Cheater. Depending on the outcome of the vote and the eliminated contestant's revelation, one of three possible scenarios could occur: #If the eliminated contestant was the Cheater, he/she was eliminated from the game with no further participation, the remaining contestants kept all the money in their banks, and one of the remaining players was designated as the new Cheater in the same manner as at the beginning of the show. #If the eliminated contestant wasn't the Cheater, the remaining contestants lost half of the money in their banks and the eliminated contestant went to one side of the stage and sat on a bench, as well as later being given a chance to win money in the final round. The Cheater in that round remained Cheater in subsequent rounds until being eliminated and/or revealed. #If no contestant received three votes, all of the remaining players lost half their bank and the Cheater had to decide which one to eliminate. Each player would reach into their podium, where a button was hidden; this was done to conceal the identity of the Cheater, who had the only working button. One by one, the Cheater was asked if he/she desired to eliminate one of the other players. Once the Cheater decided to push the button, a red light at center stage was lit and the player who was called on was eliminated, but was later given a chance to win money in the final round. Round 3 At the end of this round, after the three remaining players had a chance to accuse the other players, the studio audience would vote for who they thought was the Cheater. If a contestant received at least 50% of the audience vote, he or she was eliminated, and as before had to honestly reveal if he or she was the Cheater. If none of the contestants received this percentage, the Cheater again decided who would be eliminated. Unlike the first two rounds, there was no further reduction in score for any reason, whatsoever. Final Round In this round, the remaining two contestants alternated turns, giving two answers each. After the question was played, they each had fifteen seconds to plead their cases to the studio audience as to why they were not the Cheater. The contestants on the bench and the audience then voted on who they thought was the Cheater. While the vote was tabulated, two cylindrical containers were brought onto the stage. The containers, each of which had a trap door inside, were then filled with cash corresponding to the money value in each contestant's bank. The Cheater's identity was then revealed, and any of the eliminated contestants who correctly identified him/her won £250. After the Cheater was identified, he/she was given the command "Please make your dash for the cash" by Conley and would reach into the container. If the audience correctly identified the Cheater, the money would fall through the trap door and the honest player won the money in his/her bank. If the audience instead voted for the honest player, the trap door wouldn't open and the Cheater kept his/her bank while the honest player won nothing. YouTube Links Douglas Harper's Appearance (NOTE: Part 8 is missing) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 Complete Episode with one of THE Dumbest Contestants in the World Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Lying Category:Surveys Category:American Formats Category:BBC Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings